Rose of the Darkest Heart
by Alexiel Reborn
Summary: It's all starts with a mission that goes horribly wrong. Hiei is forced to watch as his beloved Kurama suffers and is kidnapped by a vicious demon. Kurama is made a slave, and Hiei is stricken with grief. Will this couple ever get back together again?
1. Chapter One

Warnings: Yaoi, HieixKurama, rape, and possible lemon. This is a dark fic. Don't read it if you don't want to read one.  
  
ROSE OF THE DARKEST HEART  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The four group members were all gathered around in Koenma's office, waiting for their next mission to be announced. Kurama was leaning against the wall, Hiei at his side, which seemed to be happening a lot lately. Yusuke and Kuwabara made no comment on their growing relationship, merely because they would rather not be cut into pieces by a pissed Hiei.  
  
Ever since Kurama had been badly injured on one of their previous missions, Hiei had been very protective of the kitsune, barely letting anyone talk to him, let alone go near him. Kurama didn't mind really though because he loved how cute the little demon was when he actually showed that he cared. Kurama had still not fully recovered, but he insisted that he felt no pain at all.  
  
Koenma cleared his throat and got their attention after a few minutes of grunting, and throat clearing, and then finally yelling.  
  
"Now that we have all gathered here, I'll explain your mission. Recently, a certain item was stolen from my father, called the Kanashimi no Hooseki, the Jewel of Sorrow." Koenma began, rubbing his temple in annoyance. He then turned to his screen and an image of a demon appeared. He had the appearance of a man, with flowing emerald hair that cascaded down his back that accented his startling violet eyes. "This demon's name is Yuuyake, known in the demon world for his quick wits and mysterious powers that allow him to control people using their emotions. He is the one who has stolen the Kanashimi no Hooseki, which will amplify his technique to even greater powers. Now, normally I would only send Yusuke and Kuwabara after this guy, but I was hesitant with his technique so I need you all to work together on this one." Koenma concluded as the screen went dark and he turned his eyes back on his spirit detectives. "Be careful on this one. The Kanashimi no Hooseki is a powerful weapon, one which we do not know the extent of its true power. That's why I need you to bring it back to me before it becomes a real problem."  
  
-- Hiei's Point of View --  
  
So this is our new mission, a demon who can control emotion, one which could be very powerful if we do not manage to control ourselves. I don't want to admit it, but the toddler is wise to send us all on this one. It would be bad if one of us were to fall prey to this demon and have no one to help us break from it. Well, I'm certainly not going to be the one that gets trapped, no way in hell.  
  
I turn a fraction to look at Kurama, my eyes darkening in, again, that annoying feeling of worry. He is in no condition to go into battle no matter how stubborn and determined he is. I don't want to admit to any weakness of mine, but I know I would be weakened if I saw him in trouble. I can't let this doubt and worry cloud my mind. That is why he must stay back this time.  
  
"Kurama...stay here...this one time..." I hiss softly, scooting closer to his comforting presence so that only he may hear me.  
  
He glances down at me through his long black eyelashes, those emerald eyes boring into my very core. "No." he says simply, but strongly.  
  
My lip curls in annoyance and I hold back vicious words knowing they would not affect him. "You must." I repeat stubbornly. I will NOT let him go on this mission, no matter what. I will protect him as he as protected me in the past. This is not a matter of my weakness of the heart, but of honor. I will protect him for honor.  
  
His eyes turn cold, so unlike the usual warmth that I am so used to seeing. "I 'must' do nothing. I will do as I please, as I have always done." His voice is so cruel, so frozen, so...Youko like.  
  
I step away from him, defeated, my eyes downcast. I don't want to look at him anyway more. Why is he so cold? Everything about him is so distant and frozen, like mountain top snow that refuses to melt with the spring. I don't know him anymore, like I used to. He's not himself. He is not the Kurama I knew, he's not the Kurama...that I...care about.  
  
Everyone is watching us now, though they are foolishly trying to hide it. A growl sneaks its way out my throat and they all jump, just now realizing that I've caught on to them. The idiots.  
  
"Let's get this mission over with" I say quickly, as I turn with a snap of my cloak and exit the room, the others following me.  
  
-- Normal Point of View --  
  
As they exited into the wilderness of the Makai, Hiei turned to the others even more annoyed than before. "Did anyone get any information on the location of Yuuyake?"  
  
"The toddler said something about the Cliffs of Regret or something like that..." Yusuke said, as he ran his fingers through his slicked back hair, trying to relieve the tension in the air.  
  
Hiei grunted before he turned again and started off till he was just flashes of black ahead of them, Kurama on his tail followed by Yusuke.  
  
"Hey, are we supposed to follow the midget?" Kuwabara asked dumbly, not noticing that he was the only one left until he looked around and saw no one there. "Hey guys, wait up for me!" he yelled as he began to run after them.  
  
"Do you know what is so interesting about the Hanashimi no Hooseki, my dear blossom?" Yuuyake said smoothly to his violet hair companion, one finger gently stroking its way down the jewels side.  
  
The demon girl beside him giggled slightly, her long hair bouncing, cat ears twitching and her crimson eyes widening in wonder. "What...dearest?" she replied, hesitating on the last part.  
  
A pulsating light began to glow from the gem's blood red core surrounding them in a crimson aura that filled the entire room. Yuuyake closed his eyes and began to slowly chant, his body swaying gently back in forth. With one last convicted word his eyes snapped open and a vision swam before him of a red-haired boy with emerald eyes, and a black haired demon in front of him, both of them running speedily towards somewhere.  
  
"Well precious, this jewel allows me to see deeper into anyone's heart than I have ever gone before, especially if they are in a state of sorrow already. With this I can use their very essence to destroy them without ever lifting a finger. I could destroy that boy right now if I so wished, from the inside out." Yuuyake said, his voice overcome with excitement for his new power.  
  
His bubbly companion did not understand. "Then why don't you? Kill them and be over with it!"  
  
Yuuyake grinned, baring vicious fangs gleaming white against his red lips. "My silly love, do you not understand still? I want to play with my victims first, make them believe they have a chance. They won't realize till its too late, and they'll suffer terribly until I mercifully end their lives..." he hissed, as he drew his arms around her skinny body and ran his fingers across her pale face. Her long tail gently brushed his legs as he brought her into a kiss, his tongue sliding along her lip, until he burst out into laughter and bit down viciously onto her lip. She yelped and jumped back from him, blood dripping down her face.  
  
"Don't you see, I play, I trick, I torture. Blossom, you have much to learn, but do not doubt my loyalty. As long as you listen to me I will allow you to live. You are such a pretty demon, my eyes cannot stop looking at you. If only you were stronger." His eyes were alight with trickery and his companion could not help but shudder.  
  
The Cliffs of Regret were infamous for their cruel jagged rocks that burst forth at the base of the cliffs, promising anyone who happened to fall from their height and painfully 'sharp' death. As the group approached this monstrosity they could make out a small castle resting on the tallest cliff, its turrets of dark stone and marble gleaming in the light of the Makai sun.  
  
"He must be up there!" Yusuke cried out, pointing to the castle.  
  
Kurama wildly tried to control his panting after that vigorous run. He would NOT succumb to his weakness, he would NOT let it control him. He was stronger than that...he was Yoko Kurama.  
  
'I have to do this. I have to show them...that I am strong. No one can know...how weak I really am...inside...' he thought to himself as they began to climb the cliff and made their way to Yuuyake's castle.  
  
They approached the castle's entrance several minutes later to find that the gate was opened. Nothing prevented them from entering, there weren't even any guards or sentries to see if anyone was coming.  
  
"Could this possibly be a trick?" Kurama questioned, testing it with his ki. He could feel no barriers of any kind, but there was an ominous power lurking inside of it that could only be coming from the jewel.  
  
"Possibly... we have no choice, but to go in." Hiei concluded, stepping forth into the castle.  
  
Yuuyake watched this all from inside his jewel, the grin on his face growing wider and wider with each step they took.  
  
"Come closer, my prey, come to me in my darkness. I will feed on your blood tonight, especially the blood of the red head. Or maybe I shall keep him. I find him rather beautiful and he would suit me as one of my pets. I hold his heart in my hand, how could he not obey me after all?" He concentrated harder on the red-head his dark demonic aura mixing with the Jewel's pure essence. "Tell me more about you...let me see into your heart...Oh rose of the darkest heart."  
  
Hesitantly visions began to swim before Yuuyake's eyes, Kurama's memories. "Oh I see, my rose, how interesting. Yoko Kurama are you? I see...I see. Rose you are truly beautiful. There's no way I could waste such a beauty to death, No you're death will not come to you quick I'm afraid. You're grace would be wasted without tragedy. Tragic beauty is always the loveliest. I can just envision you in the dark, tears dripping from your gorgeous emerald eyes, dropping like crystals onto the ground. That majestic banner of crimson hair falling across your face downcast in defeat. How beautifully tragic."  
  
He began to screech, his head tilting back as he howled, blood red tears dripping from his eyes. "My rose of darkness, come to me...I only want you..." he whispered as he returned to his gazing, penetrating further into Kurama's heart, him unaware the whole time. His eyes widened at his next discovery. "Is there someone else you care for my rose? The black haired demon Hiei, has he captured your heart? Now that will work nicely then. I will make sure he dies. I care not for the others...I don't want them to be involved in this mess."  
  
He turned his attention back to the group. Hiei and Kurama had already entered the castle, Yusuke and Kuwabara still lingering outside. He closed his eyes for a second, concentrating all his energy.  
  
Yusuke was just stepping forth to enter the castle when he met up with an invisible barrier and was thrown back. "What the hell?" he asked, pressing his hand against a wall that wasn't there.  
  
Hiei and Kurama where already inside, unaware that their companions were unable to follow. "Yuuyake is probably up in the main tower. I can feel a dark presence emanating from there." Kurama said quickly and Hiei nodded. They both speeded off as fast as their legs could carry them.  
  
Soon they reached the summit of a long stairway. They could go no higher. The only thing left to travel through to reach the ever growing darkness was a small wooden door leading into a room. They could hear a cackling laughter from within and immediately they knew that this was it. Hiei didn't hesitate to swing open the door and peer inside at the demon that awaited them. Neither of them was ready for the blast of power that engulfed them as soon as that door opened.  
  
Chapter Two Preview:  
  
'This can't be happening...this is not happening....it's....not....happening...'  
  
Hiei closed his eyes, unable to watch the sight. He could hear Kurama's screams of horror echoing in his mind over and over, pounding at his heart. 


	2. Chapter Two

ROSE OF THE DARKEST HEART  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Kurama couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't move. He was struck with something so overwhelming, so overbearing that he could barely think. Finally it struck him that this was all coming from inside him. All this overwhelming power was his emotions...turned against him.  
  
"My rose at last you have come..." a voice hissed out through the darkness and the figure of Yuuyake was finally illuminated. There was a cat demon standing hesitantly beside him.  
  
"Let...me...go!" He managed to say, struggling his best to move from his spot on the stone floor. He turned his head a bit to see Hiei struggling as well, but he was having a much harder time. He could barely managed to move his eyes around the room.  
  
"You are strong, rose, but not quite strong enough. You're beauty does make up for it though..." he said, bending down and capturing Kurama's face in his hand. "...I might want to taste you for myself...surely a rose such as you has the sweetest nectar..." he cackled, watching as Kurama's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"You bastard!" Hiei managed to scream as he drew his sword and made it a couple feet before collapsing to the ground, unable to move once again.  
  
"Now you are a feisty one, aren't you?" Yuuyake commented, before turning back to his cat companion. "Oh, blossom, can you bring him over to the chains? I don't want to have to deal with him as I'm having my fun. Then you can leave."  
  
The demon girl did as she was told, dragging the motionless Hiei over to the wall where there were two pairs of shackles, one for his feet and one for his hands. Quickly she attached them to him and left speedily, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Hiei was forced to watch with wide eyes as Yuuyake advanced upon Kurama, unable to anything to stop him. 'How did this happen. How the hell did this happen? Where are Yusuke and Kuwabara? The useless idiots. What if...what if...Yuuyake...does something to Kurama...and I can't stop him?!'  
  
Kurama had never really felt fear in his heart before, but now he felt it. He was totally helpless, unable to move, barely able to scream, with no one to help him. He closed his eyes and began to scream as he felt Yuuyake's hands grip onto his hair, one hand tearing at his shirt, revealing Kurama's bare chest to the demon. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks as he felt the rest of his clothes rip from his body, and the vileness of Yuuyake against his skin.  
  
Hiei closed his eyes, unable to watch the sight. He could hear Kurama's screams of horror echoing in his mind over and over, pounding at his heart. He wanted to bad to stop the pain for Kurama, but his struggles were useless. No matter how many times that he beat and slashed at his chains, they weren't giving in. It was all useless...everything....useless...dark closed over Hiei and he knew of no more.  
  
Kurama was not given the mercy of darkness or escaped. Yuuyake violated him over and over until he could barely stand to scream anymore and it simply faded away. His eyes began to mist over and his mind drifted far far away. Anything to get away from this hell. He gave up his struggles and slumped against the ground, his body totally desecrated and limp. All the while his mind kept repeating, 'This can't be happening...this is not happening....it's....not....happening...'  
  
Yuuyake pulled away and began to laugh manically. "Never has there been so sweet and innocent as you that I have tasted...I will not let you leave me ever...you are mine to own and to have...forever..." He looked down at the naked Kurama before his eyes, noting his defeated look. "You look more beautiful than I could ever imagine, lying their in your disgrace. Once the proud Yoko Kurama, but now just a crushed rose. From now on you will be known as Rashii, which means 'fallen one' in the tongue of my ancestors. Your soul is mine."  
  
He paused to look over at the slumped figure of Hiei. "We will leave now, before those friends of yours break down my barrier. I think I'll leave your friend here for now. I don't want to end his suffering now. It has just begun for him. We shall leave together and return to my true home among my kin, where I once again claim my place as the head of the clan." With the last statement he gathered up Kurama in his arms and vanished.  
  
Hiei felt a hand prodding him. He murmured softly, trying to ignore it, but it wouldn't stop. Finally realization hit him along with those horrible images and his eyes snapped open. Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing above him, looking at him with concern in their eyes. He was no longer bound by chains or by Yuuyake's power.  
  
"Hey, Hiei, you alright?" Yusuke asked, worried for the small demon.  
  
With a piercing scream Hiei jumped up and looked around, drawing his sword. "Where is he? Where is Kurama ...where is Yuuyake?!!?!" He yelled at the top his lungs, fire licking all around his body.  
  
"I don't know. When we got here...it was only you chained to a wall..." Yusuke said hesitantly. "What happened here, Hiei? What happened to Kurama?"  
  
Hiei wasn't listening though. His mind couldn't accept the images that were pounding into him, that his own eyes had seen yet he had refused to believe. He could still hear the screams, echoing...so loudly. The fire around his body began to burn hotter and fiercer tearing at the stone around him.  
  
"What the heck are you doing Hiei?!" Yusuke yelled, as he was forced to withdraw from the room.  
  
Hiei's voice rose in agonized howls as he tore at the room with his fire, pounding his head into the wall, the floor, anything to get the images away from him. He couldn't stand them, the sight of Kurama being so helpless, being so hurt, being so violated, and him just standing there watching it. It was too horrible for words. He wanted nothing more than to be in the darkness, where nothing mattered, nothing was known, nothing was remembered, but the cool embrace of nothing. At to that place he went again, as he melted into nothing...  
  
"What is your name?" Yuuyake asked Kurama. They were in his own private quarters at the Castle of Illusions, the castle of his people. They had welcomed back their leader, and his new slave, throwing them a party which Kurama and he did not attend. Instead he was in his room teaching his slave some tricks.  
  
Kurama didn't answer, but instead slid down to the ground and gently held himself, his eyes closing. He was now dressed in a loose white robe, his red hair flowing wildly all around him. He was still in a state of indifference, as though his body was there, but his mind was not.  
  
"I said, what's your name?!" Yuuyake said, more angrily kicking at the red- head. Kurama absorbed the blow and did nothing in return. "You will pay for your insubordination!" he said, as he began to tug off the sleeve of Kurama's robe.  
  
Kurama's eyes widened again in horror and he began to shudder in revulsion. "Rashii.." he said quietly.  
  
Yuuyake's eyes gleamed with triumph. "That's a good rose. You'll soon learn that I'll reward you if you obey."  
  
........................  
  
"I'm worried about him, he does nothing but sit around all day. He won't sleep, he won't eat, he won't talk. All he does is sit there, staring out the window and murmuring Kurama's name over and over." Yukina exclaimed with tears in her eyes to an exasperated Genkai. The koorime's hands were trembling, clutching each other as she struggled to keep control of her emotions. "What has happened to my brother?" (A/n: yes, she knows he's her brother in my story).  
  
Genkai sighed, her old face looking more wrinkled and weathered than ever. "I can't be sure what happened in that castle five days ago, but whatever it was affected Hiei very deeply. His wound was not physical, but he could die from it if he does not start caring about his life again."  
  
"And what of Kurama? Has there been any news of him?" Yukina inquired hopefully.  
  
Genkai shook her head. "Nothing yet. We still have yet to track down Yuuyake's location. We don't even know if Kurama is even still alive. Whatever happened must have been very horrible to put Hiei of all people into this state."  
  
A tear drop silently from Yukina's face and formed a smooth crystal at her feet. "It's not fair! What can I do when he won't say anything, won't even tell me what happened?! What am I supposed to do?" she said, frustrated and feeling guilty for her lack of help.  
  
Genkai put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Just be there for him. Wait for him, soon he will be ready to talk. Stay by his side and you will see. Everything will turn out all right."  
  
Yukina nodded and smiled sorrowfully. "I'll be there for my brother no matter what."  
  
.....................  
  
Hiei sat all alone in his room in Genkai's temple where he was recovering. His ruffled black hair was dull and laying limply on his cheeks as he rested his head in a hand, staring out listlessly at the window. His red eyes no longer burnt fiercely as they had once and they were dully muted as though they had seen too much to bear. His skin had grown incredibly pale and his body was shaky from his lack of food.  
  
His thoughts were clouded over in his failure and the memories of that horrible sight. His mind could not erase that piercing scream and the look of terror in his Kurama's eyes as that demon...as that demon raped him.  
  
"If only I had stopped him...if only I had been stronger..." he said quietly to himself his fingertips reaching out to brush his reflection in the window. "It was all your fault...you were weak...you could not protect him even though you swore to...you are useless...the forbidden child..." it seemed to say to him and his hands began to shake.  
  
"I'm not useless! It's not my fault!" He screamed as he smashed his fist into the window, the glass shattering into shards that lodged themselves deep into his fist. He stared at the blood that began to drip from his hand... "I deserve this...this pain...I deserve it..." he murmured slowly as he sat back down and resumed his staring outside a now broken window.  
  
"Hiei?" He heard Yukina's hesitant voice call out. How long had she been watching?  
  
He did not acknowledge her, but simply continued his staring.  
  
"You're bleeding!" she exclaimed with dismay as she moved closer and gently enveloped Hiei's bleeding hand in her own. Hiei threw a sharp glance at her before he snapped his hand away from her, drops of blood spraying the ground in between them.  
  
Yukina looked down, hurt. "Please, brother, just let me heal it." She whispered pleadingly.  
  
Hiei stared at her, his red eyes trembling as he gazed at her. His whole body began to tremble, his knees growing weak. He hated this weakness so much. He hated it because it made him remember his failure in saving Kurama. He hated himself and Yuuyake so much that he knew he couldn't bear it anymore, to keep it all inside. He fell to his knees, his head lowered, hair strewn over his face covering his anguished eyes,  
  
"Kurama...he..." he began quietly, but found himself at a loss for how to explain the horrible events.  
  
"Yes, brother?" Yukina said gently as she bent down and placed a hand on his back to soothe him.  
  
Hiei closed his eyes and decided to start from the beginning. "We...we were heading up in the castle, just me and him. We didn't know where Yusuke and Kuwabara were, but we knew that we had to reach the pulsing energy coming from the tower. When I opened the door..." he paused, not wanting to go any further, but knowing that he had to. "...I saw him, Yuuyake. He put us both under his spell, it was too powerful to escape. We couldn't move, I couldn't even talk, but Kurama could. They...chained me up to the wall...and then....he....he..." he couldn't go on. His throat kept restricting painfully, till he felt like he could no longer breathe. Tears began to fall from his eyes forming black crystals in his hands as he began to sob uncontrollably for the first time in his life.  
  
Yukina was horrified. She had never seen her brother in such a state and it was frightening her, but she knew he had to go on. Once he let go of the memories he would be able to move on and recover. If he were to hold it all in he would just grow worse.  
  
Hiei finally realized what he was doing and bit his lip hard to stop the sobs. Crying would accomplish nothing, but looking weak. That was one thing he never wanted to be again. Hiei raised his head, his face placid and when he spoke next his tone was feelingless and his eyes were cold and distant. "And then Yuuyake,,,raped him as I stood and watched unable to do a damn thing. I can still hear his screams inside my head...he was so afraid...so afraid..." Hiei fell back down to the ground, anger coursing through his veins.  
  
Yukina's eyes widened in horror and she wrapped her arms around her trembling brother. What a horrible thing to witness. She knew just how deeply Hiei felt for Kurama, to the point where he would sacrifice himself for the fox's life. For something like this to happen was just pure agony. She was at a loss of what to say, or if there was anything possible that she could say to comfort him. What comfort could he gain from a few words with those memories haunting his every thought?  
  
Chapter Three Preview:  
  
'Whoever they are, I must find them again. Those eyes...they haunt me. Never before have I seen such anguish and sadness buried in a pair of beautiful crimson eyes, but yet at the same time they are at peace. Like whenever those eyes look at me they are comforted...if only I remembered whose they were...' 


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:  
**  
Kurama wandered aimlessly through the gardens of his master. He was now let to wander free among the plants, but there was a price that came with that freedom. Around his slender neck was a collar, a horrible symbol of his enslavement, one which could not be removed. It bound his ki and he could no longer use his rose whip or escape from the barriers of the castle. It was horrible agony for him, for he just wanted to be anywhere, but here....anywhere but with that horrible demon he was forced to call his master.  
  
His memories of the past where faded, till he could barely remember his real name, Kurama. This place was affecting him more than he realized it, his memories steadily slipping away. It was so hard to recall anything about his formal life...those he cared about. There's one thing that would not leave his mind though...one thing that was insistent on staying, the memory of a pair of gleaming red eyes glowing brightly in the darkness. He could not remember what name belonged with them, but as soon as he remembered them he would feel a sense of peace settle over him. Who did they belong to, who could bring such peace to his stricken mind?  
  
_'Whoever they are, I must find them again. Those eyes...they haunt me. Never before have I seen such aguish and sadness buried in a pair of beautiful crimson eyes, but yet at the same time they are at peace. Like whenever those eyes looked at me they were comforted...if only I remembered whose they were...'_ he thought aimlessly to himself.  
  
"Rashii!" he heard a young girl's voice hiss softly to him from the nearby bushes. Instantly his eyes lowered and he backed away, but the call repeated. "Rashii, over here, quick!"  
  
His eyes searched and pound a pair of eyes that he slightly recognized. A cat girl stepped forward from the bushes, her long violet hair covering most of her face. Her ears were limp and she had a haunted look on her face. He almost felt sorry for her, but there was something about her that didn't seem right.  
  
"What do you want?!" he demanded with the air of old authority which he no longer possessed.  
  
Her hands trembled as she reached out and dragged him into the bushes. "I want us to get out of here. I want to get out of this place, and I need your help." The girl pleaded her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
Kurama stared deeply into her eyes. "Why do you want to leave? You are not a slave, you may simply walk away if you wish." He said bitterly, his hands brushing the material wrapped around his neck.  
  
The girl began to tremble. "I'm a slave as much as you are, except I wear no collar. I can't leave this place no more than you can. I hate him...I didn't know what I was getting myself into until it was too late. Yuuyake...I don't want to be used by him anymore." She said, as she gripped onto his arm tightly.  
  
Kurama's hands began to tremble and he gripped them to keep them steady. "Did he rape you?"  
  
A tear dripped down her cheek and she nodded silently. Kurama looked at her, sympathy filling his eyes. He knew what that felt like. It was the vilest thing that he had ever had to experience. The thought of that made him shiver as the memories threatened to return no matter how hard he tried to erase them.  
  
"How would I be able to help you? I'm powerless as long as this thing encircles my neck." He remarked, his voice embittered as he motioned to collar on his neck.  
  
The demon girl shook her head. "I know a way to remove it. If you were to help me escape as well we could both make it out of here." She said.  
  
Kurama's eyes glittered with distrust. "How can I be sure this is not just another trick? Why do you need someone like me to assist to you?"  
  
The girl was about to answer, but just as she opened her mouth a voice called out for Kurama. "Rashii! Rashii, come here now!" a cold voice exclaimed.

The girl quickly grabbed onto his arm, and whispered hastily. "I'll talk to you later tonight, when everyone has gone to sleep." She turned to go, but he called out to her one last time.

"At least tell me what your name is?" He said sarcastically.

"Taeshi..." she whispered before she disappeared into the bushes once more. He turned around to face his master's call.

* * *

Hiei paced back and forth across his room, his hands gripping the sword at his side tightly. He had to find him. He had to get Kurama back, no matter the cost. His heart was hurting painfully for the kitsune and he was wondering if it was possible that this was more than just friendship, but then again...maybe it wasn't. 

_'But I know I can't live without him. I can't live like this, knowing that he is hurting and in pain. I need to get to him. I need to rescue him. Wherever he is...I will find him...and I will toture that bastard you did that to him...'_

The only problem was that Hiei didn't know exactly where to look. He remembered scattered memories about something about a castle they were going to go to, but he wasn't sure. There was one way that he could search, but he didn't know if he could stand the strain. Finally he decided that it didn't matter. He would do anything to get Kurama back. Otherwise he was afraid that he would never really live again.

Hiei settled down on the bare floor of his room, his legs crossed in indian style and his hands resting limply on top of them. The first part of this process was to relax and find his 'inner core' of 'magic' that would allow him to 'see'. He tried to fall into a trance, but everything seemed to jolt him out of it. First it was stray moments of the wind that brushed lightly against his face and then to a painful itch in his right leg. He sighed annoyed, but managed to keep his cool.

Finally he managed to see it, the burning ember that was him. Slowly he took it in his 'hand' and grasped it firmly with his mind. Then he summoned all the memories of Kurama that he could, memories that started with happy moments of joy and a little sadness, but turned darker till they reached the most recent ones. Hiei tried not to lose his control, but he felt it slip away from him at those painful memories.

_'I can do this...I can...remember...it's for him....for....him..." _

He took a deep breath and concentrated as hard as he could. Finally, through the mists of his 'sight' he could see a dim figure appear. Then the surroundings came into focus, starting with trees...and flowers. This must be a garden. He could just barely see, but sure enough there was Kurama...and Hiei gasped at what he saw next.....


End file.
